MATSURI
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Ryoki, inspirados en los festejos tradicionales de Japón 3ro. SHICHI GO SAN y 4to Obon
1. Chapter 1 HANAMI

**HANAMI **

Si bien podía recordar Rika, en ese momento, no expresamente, pero si ese día comenzaría el Hanami en su mundo. No es que fuese un acontecimiento tan fantástico para ella, lo era para la mayoría de los japoneses, pero para ella, para Rika, tan solo se trataba de un día mas donde las flores de sakura comenzaban a brotar invitando a una cálida y muchas veces reconfortante primavera.

La mayoría de esas veces, donde justo ese día la gente lo celebra estando entre los cerezos, hasta finalizar con una fiesta por la noche, Rika solía recostarse en el tatamí de su patio trasero y ver sin mucho entusiasmo como brotaban lentamente las pequeñas florecillas rosadas , otras veces salía acompañada de su madre y abuela, aunque durante todo el día se apreciaba que no lo disfrutaba como la demás gente.

Al menos así lo había sido, hasta hace un año, el mismo en el que la amistad con Takato y compañía se había solidificado, pero si las cosas con ellos eran buenas, con Ryo, aquel chiquillo medio fastidioso que se les había unido después, habían mejorado notoriamente.

Ese año, tal vez fue a regañadientes, pro asistió con todos ellos a dicho evento. Juntó con Juri había preparado el almuerzo, se reunió con los demás en debajo de un frondoso y bello árbol, creyó que iba a ser la única que llevaría un kimono, cosa implantado por Juri y su madre, pero se había equivocado. Recordaba claramente que Ryo llevaba puesta una yukata azul marino con pequeños estampados de bambúes, y que sus ojos se fundían en una perfecta sincronía.

Ese día había sido agradable, lo hubiera podido calificar con otro adjetivo, pero parte de su orgullo se negaba a hacerlo. Incluso esa había sido la respuesta que le dió a Ryo cuando se lo pregunto mas tarde. Cuando la noche había caído, la luna cubrió el paisaje de plateado y el suave y embriagante olor de las flores se filtraba por todos lados. Él la había tomado de la mano y conducido a la orilla del río, ella había mirado confundida y molesta, esperando una explicación, hasta que finalmente Ryo habló.

**-"El paisaje es mucho mas bello desde aquí, no lo crees"- **

Rika solo lo miró incrédula, hasta que él le señalo con la mano, compartiendo la misma opinión.

**-"Me alegra que hayas venido con nosotros al final Rika. Me divertí mucho contigo y ¿a ti te gusto?"-**

**-"No"- **Por algún motivo se negaba a ser participe de la misma felicidad que mostraba el chico en esos momentos. Además la pequeña mueca de desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de su compañero, logró hacerla sonreír.

**-"Mentirosa"-** Comentó sin verla directamente, observando de perfil, como ahora ella la sorprendida. **–"Vamos calabacita, acepta que te encanto este día, en especial por mi compañía"- **Aquel nada discreto dejó de superioridad, mezclado con diversión fue por demás notorio, logrando que fuese ahora Rika, la que hiciera un ligero puchero.

**-"Eres un ególatra, fue agradable, pero no por tu compañía. Y no me llames calabacita "-**

Después de eso, recordaba que Ryo había sonreído y tomado su mano, aunque ya no recordaba si se había puesto roja; seguro así había sido le sucedía cada que estaba cerca de él. Sus mejillas se tornaban carmín y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba.

Pero ahora ya no importaba.

Por que a pesar de que en ese momento sabía que se encontraba cerca de Ryo, la primera vez que permanecían sus cuerpos tan juntos, también por primera vez sentía un terrible frío que calaba todo su ser, comenzando a golpear su alma.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al hacerlo se topó frente las preocupadas orbes azules de Ryo. Aquello le pareció ridículo, que él, "el señor sin preocupaciones y todo me lo tomó a la ligera", se mostrase tan al borde del llanto, la hizo tratar de levantarse. Pero al instante una fuerte punzada en su flanco derecho la hizo tumbarse de nuevo y esta vez las manos de Ryo se aferraron mas a sus hombros. Confundida trato de hablar pero no emitió ningún sonido y un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su barbilla.

En ese momento los ojos de Ryo, se tornaron cristalinos. Rika cerró los ojos tratando ahora no solo de ahogar el dolor de su cuerpo, sino el de su pecho, llevó su mano a su costado derecho, se encontraba completamente húmedo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano trato de recordar ... aquel dolor había tenido que ver con una pelea, una emboscada... habían caído directo sobre una trampa ... ¿pero? No había resultado herida. Repentinamente la imagen de un objeto grande y oscuro envuelto en una densa niebla... un digimon seguro, se dirigía hacía Ryo y entonces ... ella ... había recibido de lleno el golpe.

Sus ojos se vieron en una fracción de segundo bañados de lágrimas, ahora lo recordaba todo, volví a abrir ahora con esfuerzo sus ojos observó su mano y las ropas del chico, solo para comprobar sus sospecha, aquello era su propia sangre.

**-"Ryo lo siento, voy a morir"-**

La escucho murmurar con una débil voz. En ese momento Ryo deslizó cariñosamente su mano por el rostro de Rika, retirando su sangre y algunas de sus lagrimas. Mientras trataba de infundirle palabras de apoyó, pero entonces su hermosos ojos violáceos completamente húmedos, tan llenos de dolor y resignación, lo hicieron llorar.

Rika volví a cerrar los ojos, y ese momento se prolongó mas que el pasado, aunque no tanto como él primer, donde había caído inconsciente, y había recordado el primer Hanami a su lado.

**-"Ryo recuerdas el año pasado, en este día, al final de la noche cuando me preguntaste como me la había pasado"- **

**-"Fue agradable, respondiste esa vez"-**

**-"Te mentí, ese día lo mejor fue tu compañía, siempre lo ha sido Ryo ... creo que por eso me interpuse ... porque yo ..."-**

Ryo se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Rika, supo que en ese momento el dolor había desaparecido en ella, y eso le alegró pero también sabía que aquello eran los albores de la muerte. Y eso laceraba su corazón mas que otra cosa.

**-"Esta bien Rika, no hace falta que sigas, cuando estes bien seguro trataras de golpearme por escuchar tus confesiones"- **Buscó sonar bromista pero no lo logró.

**-"Tonto bien sabes que eso no va a pasar"-**

**-"Mi pequeña calabacita no puedes hacerme esto. Tienes que seguir a mi lado por muchos años mas, no puedes dejarme solo"-**

**-"¿Calabacita?, suena bien ahora. Ryo podrías abrazarme una vez mas y decirle a mi abuela y madre que las amo"-**

En ese momento apoyo el rostro de ella sobre su pecho, de la manera mas tierna que sus manos temblorosas le permitían. Y entonces sintió como las manos de Rika se aferraban a su ropa.

**–"Quisiera estar así a tu lado toda la vida. No quiero morir..."-**

Su corazón se partió al escucharla pronunciar aquello, y deseo estar en su lugar, porque sabía que esa noche él tendría que estar muriendo y no ella. Alcanzó a murmurarle algunas palabras intimas, y por un momento tuvo la impresión que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero tan solo era su enamorado corazón herido.

Cuando la noche los cubrió, aun continuaba aferrado al cuerpo de Rika, una ligera brisa baño sus pulmones, olía justo como hace un año, el sutil aroma de los sakuras, aparto su cuerpo un poco solo para observar por última vez su ahora pacifico rostro, retiro algunos mechones de su cara y deslizó una mano por su mejilla, y su pecho hasta llegar a donde la herida había dejado de sangrar.

Retiró el estuche de cartas que colgaba de su cintura, y descubrió entre sus cartas, el pequeño racimo de flores que le había dado justo al iniciar el día, no sin antes prometerle y hacerla prometer que mas tarde, cuando regresaran, lo acompañaría al mismo lugar de antes. Sonrió tristemente, el pequeño racimo había florecido ahora, y algunos de sus pétalos estaban manchados con la sangre de ella. Eso lo hizo recordarla nuevamente y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro hasta salpicar el rostro de Rika.

Comprendió en ese momento, que su promesa había sido rota por los dos, incapaces de sincerarse con el otro, porque incluso en ese momento Ryo aun no era capaz de decirle la verdad, por temor a que su corazón se fractura mas de lo que la perdida de Rika, le había ocasionado.

* * *

Ya no mas pareja, no se como me allá quedado, pero creo que hoy si se estrujo mi corazón de posho.(su hist. contribuyó en gran parte) Espero que le haya gustado y lo disfrute porque será el 1ero y último de este tipo que escriba XD.

Ahh por cierto espera, porque ahora le prometí a la bruja uno con happy ending, es que ya casi casi quería usar las esferas del dragón para revivir a Rika, y pues no pareja. Así que pronto tendrá otro Ryoki.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2 Shogatsu

**SHOGATSU**

Aquella fría mañana, anunciaba el último día de diciembre, y del futuro año que terminaría en unas cuantas horas.

Esa mañana al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su escritorio, Rika se topo con una discreta cantidad de cartas de felicitación. Desde su cama las observo, alcanzó a vislumbrar por sobre el blanco de las mas comunes, algunas violetas, verdes, amarillas, y rosas, el color que mas detestaba. Supo que no muchas valían la pena, lo mas seguro era que fuesen de compañeros de clases, ninguna en especial; al menos no la que ella esperaba.

¿ Esperaba ?. ¿ De quien ?

Un pequeño gesto de molestia se dibujo en su rostro; seguramente el frío mantenía su cerebro congelado, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

**--------------------**

Antes de que la noche cayera y tuviera que regresar para la cena de fin de año. Rika había decidido dar un paseo por el centro comercial, no es que ese lugar fuese su favorito, pero ese día estaba sola, sus amigos estarían ocupados en sus asuntos, y Ryo el día anterior le había advertido que no estaría con ella.

¡¿ Ey ?!. Un momento, desde cuando necesitaba la compañía de ese petulante chico, si había pasado con él un tiempo, era por aquellos casuales encuentros que desde luego no le hacían mucha gracia.

Camino un poco mas deprisa, apartando de ella esas ideas, demasiado tiempo había pensado en él en tan solo un día. Y al doblar la esquina lo vio, aun entre la multitud.

Cuando Ryo giro sobre si, un extraño bochorno cubrió discretamente sus mejillas, al tiempo que ocultaba tras de si, un pequeño paquete y le sonreía tontamente a Rika.

**-"¡Akiyama!. No creerás en eso ¿Cierto?"-**

**-"¿Que?, en la tradición de intercambiar tarjetas, no, desde luego que no. Debo irme"-**

Se limitó a tan solo arquear una ceja, cuando el chico abandonó el lugar, sin mas explicación que esa.

Hubiera enumerado una larga lista, por las cuales le parecía desagradable la compañía de Ryo, eso quedó atrás cuando una extraña tarjeta negra y blanca con pequeños detalles rojos, llamó su atención.

Sonrió al comprender porque le llamaba tanto la atención, era extraña y difícilmente pasaba desapercibida, justo como él.

**--------------------**

Ryo miró durante horas la tarjeta que había comprado, indeciso en si debía enviarla, o simplemente deshacerse de ella.

Suspiró cansado, pensando que si Rika no fuese tan complica ... Si no fuese tan complicada, no disfrutaría de su compañía y de molestarla a sus anchas. Decidido escribió algo al final de ésta y se apresuro al correo. Tendría que llegarle antes de que acabase la noche, de lo contrarió no tendría significado alguno.

**--------------------**

Apenas le agradeció al cartero lo que parecía ser una tarjeta mas, la abrio. Ambos colores armonizaban a la perfección, era algo interesante, si se le veía por un lado el color violeta parecía predominar, en cambió si se observaba su contrarió aquel azul turquesa era el que dominaba. Justo como ellos ... pensó con agrado la chica, sonriendo al leer la pequeña dedicatoria.

_Lo hice, por que me recordó a ti... RYO_

**--------------------**

Alzó extrañado la tarjeta que se encontraba en el buzón de su puerta, las únicas personas que creía le enviarían una ya lo habían hecho, aunque en un momento no le intereso abrir ese nuevo sobre.

De cualquier formar lo hizo, sin poder contener una grata sonrisa al ver que era de la persona que menos esperaba, pero que sin duda deseaba. La dedicatoria que contenía le pareció, tan complicada y sincera como lo era ella.

_Feliz Año_

_La compre porque me recordó a Cyberdramon... RIKA_

**_...FIN..._**

* * *

HOLA a todas:

Despues de mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, pero es porque sigo sin computadora, lo juro; decidi subir este drabble. Ya conocen la historia, empece a escribir de èsta pareja porque a Dolce Saito le gusta y me pidiò que le hiciera unos drabbles, y ahì estan, los ùltimos que tengo estan en làpiz y papel, jaja toda primitiva yo; pero enserio me gusta esta pareja para escribir, se ven lindos juntos y espero que les haya gustado, eyyy esta cute o no???.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su review, que fueron 4 -.- pero en fin, gracias. **


	3. Chapter 3 SHICHI GO SAN

**SHICHI GO SAN**

El 15 de noviembre, es el día mas afortunado de todo el año. Razón por la cual se celebra a todos los niños de 7, 5, y 3 años.

Aunque para Rika, era un día mas, sin nada de maravilloso. Con todo, se dirigía al templo para reunirse con sus amigos, y celebrar que la hermana de Henry cumplía justamente 5 años.

Para cuando llegó al pie del templo, se sintió algo incomoda, Susi y Yuri, vestían unos lindos kimonos, mientras que ella llevaba su acostumbrada ropa. Para su suerte no fue la única que discordaba de aquello, se acerco a Ryo que en ese momento miraba un grupo de niños vestidos con kimonos, como sus compañeros, en tanto que sus padres les entregaban los tradicionales dulces de la longevidad.

**-"Rika, sabes que significa todo esto"- **

No se sorprendió de la pregunta, en ocasiones su compañero solía ser algo distraído. Era algo que le gustaba a ella, porque en ese momento, era Rika la que sabía mas que él. Así que con calma le explicó.

**-"Los dulces simbolizan los deseos de sus padres, para que sus hijos tengan una larga y prospera vida..."- **

**-"Valla, entiendo. Espérame un momento quieres"- **

Rika miró entonces hacia las campanas del templo que comenzaban a sonar.

**-"Toma ... un regalo"- **

Sosteniendo un dulce con forma de tortuga, se encontraba Ryo con aquella singular sonrisa.

**-"Ryo los regalos solo se les hace a los niños. Creo que le vendría mejor a la hermana de Henry"- **

**-"Si, lo se. Pero solo es un presente, para pedir que nuestra amistad continué como hasta ahora, por mucho mas tiempo"-**

Cuando sintió el suave contacto de sus manos, al tomar el dulce. Rika tuvo la certeza que el deseo de Ryo perduraría por mucho tiempo

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4 OBON

**O-BON**

Rika no hubiera podido salir mas de dos metros fuera de su casa, sin aquel kimono. Su abuela había insistido tanto en que lo usará, dada lo ocasión. Donde iría junto con ella y su madre a visitar la tumba de su abuelo y padre, con motivos de la celebración del O-bon. Que acepto resignada a usarlo durante todo ese día.

Había transcurrido la tarde entre ofrendas, quema de inciensos y oraciones para los difuntos, que ahora mientras se dirigían al templo, junto al lago, para llevar a cabo el último rito, tanto su madre como su abuela, lucían ahora tristes Mientras que ella lo único que sentía era el incomodo peso del kimono.

No es que no las comprendiera, pero para Rika, la muerte era una etapa mas del flujo de la vida.

**-"Rika"- **

La voz de Ryo la libero de sus pensamientos. Descubrió que al igual que ella sostenía un farolillo.

Ryo notó su cara al observarlo, y comprendiendo lo que pensaba, le respondió.

**-"¡Ah!, esto. Hoy se cumple un año mas de la muerte de mi madre"- **

Le hubiera gustado dedicarle alguna palabra de comprensión, pero el sonido de las campanas se alzó por sobre los murmullos. Y Ryo aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la orilla del río, donde soltarían los faroles, con la esperanza que las almas regresaran con bien a su descanso.

Justo cuando el agua comenzaba a inundarse de pequeñas luces, los cánticos de los monjes rompió el silenció. Aquel sonido melancólico, logró filtrarse por la piel de la joven, sintiendo de súbito el peso de aquellas muertes.

Por sus ojos paso apenas imperceptible un farolillo con una fina caligrafía, revelando el nombre del digimón de Yuri. Alzó la vista y solo a unos metros de ella, se encontraba la chica, de la mano de Takato, mientras que por su rostro rodaban algunas lágrimas.

Rika desvió con rapidez la mirada, apenada por haber violado ese momento intimo y sagrado de su amiga. Logrando envolver el ambiente en un solo y lastimero rito de dolor; que ahora se presentaba ante ella; cruel y doloroso.

Cuando Ryo la ayudó a incorporarse, Rika sujeto fuertemente su mano, pegando su menudo cuerpo al de él, sintiendo de pronto un irascible miedo a pederlo.

Ryo no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a sostener con fuerza su mano. Esperando que esa súbita opresión en su pecho, se disipara lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
